randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanaze
Brilliently intelligent and more adaptable than anyone on record, Sanaze came from not-so-humble beginnings! A private assistant to H, the young woman occupied a position of great respect and wealth already. However, a freak attack by the Vandels on the Disabilities for Head's labs proved to A her true brilliance. Eager to accept a unique promotion and loyal to H and his associates already, Sanaze accepted the Perfect Mutagenic Cells bestowed on her by A and Dr. Spiderlegs. Now regarded as a hero for many, Sanaze is often called the Mutagenic Angel. Her loyalties have remained fast to H and A, as her new position lands her in a somewhat lucid role. Assistant, spy, solider, general, weapon-of-mass-destruction, secretary and patient listener are just SOME of roles she fufils. She excels at every single one, shifting from mindset to mindset as naturally as breathing. Appearence Write the first section of your page here. Personality Possibly the most complicated part of Sanaze is her personality. A once posed the question of whether she has a "true self" or not. Her incredible adaptability, which has defined her life, has led to her personality changing depending on the situation. Dr. Spiderlegs and A theorized that Sanaze becomes whoever she needs to be in the exact instant she needs to become it to advantage herself. Sanaze herself found the concept entertaining and was unable to remember a time she had been "herself". She had her own interests and goals, but these were fairly cursory and not the result of any overwhelming personality traits. She liked fantasy shows, and wanted to earn a strong income to aliviate any needs she had. Sanaze could be a cold and clinical killer, slicing into soldiers and terrorists alike, or a warm and patient listener, offering deft and kind advise. She showed sadism in her victory over many of the vandel, reveling in their fear and pain Powers and Abilities Extreme Adaptability: All Mutagenic cell users require a high level of adaptability to properly use their cells, but Sanaze is a unique case. She is completely unflappable, and even when caught in a terrorist uprising, easily slid into a survival mindset, and back out of it. A mentions that he has never seen anyone quite as adaptable as Sanaze, mentioning that she may be the perfect candidate for the Perfect Mutagenic Cells. Mutagenic Cell Transformation Cell Type: Perfect Mutagenic Cells. Activation Code: "Wikia". Sanaze possesses the ultimate Mutagenic Cells, developed by A and Dr. Spiderlegs. These cells are the fusion of Self and Perfect Mutagenic Cells. Heat resistant and almost limitless in their capabilities, Sanaze can use these to transform her entire body into anything, produce any number of mutagenic items, and change them at will into almost anything. Sanaze was able to master the act of transformation and item production almost instantly, but for the higher functions, such as "split self", it did take her more time. Transformations and Items produced by Sanaze: *A Baseball Bat - A simple bat, produced into Sanaze's hand. Her first ever cell production. * Handgun - A simple handgun. Produced into her hand during practice. Reused often whenever Sanaze needs a simple weapon. Split Self * A powerful mutagenic ability usable only by those with Perfect Mutagenic Cells. Derived from the unique Crude Mutagenic Cells of M, this ability transforms the user from one, to many. Not mere clones or duplicates, this ability literally multiplies Sanaze's consciousness, producing dozens of her from one. Every single "Split Self" is a fully thinking and aware Sanaze, and they share their sight and consciousness between each other, producing a truly remarkable power. If one Split Self is killed, it does not affect the others, and there is no "Original" like with M's cells. This ability was the true power of Perfect Mutagenic Cells, theorized by A and Dr. Spiderlegs. Sanaze is able to produce up to one-hundred Split Selves, all of which share her powers. Theoretically, every Split Self could produce a hundred Split Selves and so-on, but the overwhelming consciousness-sharing makes this impractical. Sanaze used this power to overwhelm and destroy the French Vandal, who was her equal in terms of cell powers. Learning it required a level of adaptability only possessed by her, with the French Vandal unable to duplicate it, despite having the exact same powers. Trivia *Sanaze is the first even known female mutagenic cell user. *Sanaze's inspiration came from a dark period of Jimbo the Cheese's life. When he became a Wikia vandal, he was opposed by a staff member called Sansae. Though Jimbo likes to dramatacise his "battle" with this staff member, the truth was Sansae put an end to his Vegetarian Dream Wikia shenanigans pretty quickly. YEARS later, Jimbo would resume vandalizing and reached out to Sansae. She struck a deal with Jimbo - despite having no real reason to as she could simply have blocked him - and supplied him with the pages he had lost from Vegetarian Dream Wikia. Those Pages? The random PowerPoint entries, which formed the core of this very wiki! Jimbo honored their bargin and retired from vandalism to run this wiki, naming Sanaze in honor of Sansae.